1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to combination tools and in particular to a hammer having an impact mechanism for nail setting and for driving screws.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous tools exist in the prior art providing more than one function and having storable tool parts in the tool body in an effort to economize in tool expense and size, and further to make tool use more convenient by providing related tools, such as a hammer and nail set, a hammer and measuring gauge, hammers and screw driver, a hammer and nail lubricant, and the like. U.S. Patents disclosing devices exemplary of the prior art include the following: Nos. 3,119,424; 1,417,725; 1,317,048; 1,109,507; 1,059,883; 102,677; 1,419,567; 3,119,423; 1,727,904; 722,899; 896,121; 1,142,946; and 1,643,433.
However, despite the age of the art, and the numerous efforts made to provide the art with combination tools having a combination of functions to provide a convenience that will increase work efficiency, none provide an impact mechanism in combination with a hammer handle which will provide a nail set function operable solely by one-handed handle manipulation without the need for separately holding a nail set and impacting the nail set with the hammer head. Further, no hammer-screw driver combination provides a screw driver tool mounted in the hammer head, which provides simplicity, removability and durable rigidity in the driving connection therebetween.